Hayle Potter
by AWRITER1234
Summary: When Hayle finds out that she's a witch and the twin sister of the most famous child of the wizarding world things keep a little crazy after being cooped up in an orphanage for ten years.
1. Chapter 1

Hayle opened her eyes and saw she was on a staircase, the house was wrecked. There was furniture flipped over, paintings on the floor, and glass scattered everywhere. She heard voices from upstairs but she couldn't tell what they were saying. She walked  
to the top of the stairs to see what was going on.

''Have mercy! Not Harry take me instead!'' a women yelled, the voice was familiar but Hayle didn't know who it was.

''Step away stupid girl! I said step aside!'' another voice said. The voice was a man's voice and it sounded sinister. What was going on? ''If you do not move I will will kill both you and your son!'' the man said again. Wait! This man was trying to murder  
this Harry person.

''No! Wait don't kill them!'' Hayle yelled toward the voices. Hayle ran toward the voices to find a lady with red hair standing in front of a crib. The man was trying to kill a child! The man who was trying to kill the child was wearing a long black cloak  
that had a hood that covered his face from Hayle.

''Please, not Harry!'' the lady screamed again.

''Avada Kedavra!'' the man screamed at the lady. A flash of green light hit the lady and Hayle saw the life leave her eyes as she collapsed to the floor. Hayle ran to the lady's side and checked her pulse, nothing.

''Stop this you monster!'' Hayle yelled at the cloaked man, she still could not see his face. The cloaked man did not acknowledge that Hayle was even there. The man turned to the crib where a baby was leaning againest the poles looking at his mother tears  
rolling down his face. The boy couldn't be much older than a year old.

''Avada Kedavra!'' the cloaked man repeated now facing the boy. A flash of green light hit the boy but something happened, the lights barely hit his forehead but then it bounced of him like there was some kind of force field around him. The green light  
hit the cloaked man and he screamed. He crumbled to the floor and then he was gone. Hayle's vision started getting very blurry and she fell to the floor next to the red haired ladywho sacrificed herself for her son's life.

Hayle sat straight up and looked around, her roommate Maddy wasstanding next to her with her hand onHayle's shoulder.

''No, no stop it don't kill him!'' Maddy said to Hayle in a mocking voice while climbing into her bed. ''You probably woke everyone up with your yelling!"

''Oh shut up Maddy!'' Hayle said.

''Was it that nighmare again?'' Maddy asked. Hayle always had the exact same nightmare.

''I swear it feels so real though. You can't tell me that doesn't sound strange."

''Hayle it was a dream. Just go back to bed.''

 **Hello. I already started this story but i deleted it because i felt that it need a lot more detail. So here you go, a brand new beginning. Please tell me what you think of it.**

 **The next chapter is coming soon**

 **-Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning before breakfast Maddy pulled Hayle into the laundry room.

''What's the matter?'' Hayle asked.

''You keep waking me up in the middle of the night with that stupid nightmare you keep having!"Maddy replied. You could tell she was tired from the bags under her eyes and her attitude. Well the attitude was normal for Maddy.

''Well I've aplogized before it's not like I can decide what dreams I have.'' Hayle said.

''Seriously isn't there a doctor for this kind of stuff?'' Maddy said.

''You think I'm going mad!"Hayle said.

''Look you have a dreams about a man murdering a lady over and over again. If I were you I'd think I was going mad.'' Maddy said.

''I'm fine!''

''Well if you don't tell someone I'm going to have to go to Ms. Lockwood.'' Maddy said. She walked out of the laundry room leaving Hayle alone. When Hayle finally got to the table there was only half a pancake left.

''Well I guess no breakfast for you!'' Mike, a rude kid who was a year older than Hayle, called from the end of the table.

''It's alright, I have to go anyway.'' Hayle said taking a piece of bacon off Mike's plate.

''Ms. Lockwood, Hayle stole some of my bacon!'' Mike yelled. Hayle didn't really care though Mike was a prat and Ms. Lockwood agreed but of course she couldn't say it aloud. Hayle ran into Ms. Lockwood in the hallway.

''Where are you going?'' Ms. Lockwood asked.

''To ther librarary.'' Hayle said with a mouthful of bacon.

''Aren't you going to take Maddy with you?'' Ms. Lockwood asked.

''She's eating breakfast and I normally have to drag her along with me anyway.''

''Well just to the library and back, don't go wandering and be back by lunch.'' Ms. Lockwood said.

''I know the routine. See you later.'' Hayle said walking out the door. Hayle walked into town which was not far from the orphanage. Hayle walked into the library.

''Hello Hayle. Back again.'' the librarian said.

''Of course Mrs. Thompson.'' Hayle replied. Hayle walked into the newspaper section and started rummaging through them like she did the day before and the day before that. Hayle was sitting at a desk looking through a box of newspapers when,

''Boo!'' Maddy whispered.

''What was that for?'' Hayle said.

''Because it's funny. You jumped like ten feet high.'' Maddy said silently laughing.

''Oh please. Why are you here?'' Hayle said.

''Because I was bored.'' Maddy said while sitting down and putting her feet on the desk. Hayle pushed her feet of the table.

''Seriously your going to get kicked out.'' Hayle said.

''Why are you looking through this stuff anyway your not going to find anything about your dream here.'' Maddy said.

''I found it.'' Hayle yelled with excitment. The article said,

''Mr. and Mrs. Potter were found dead early yesterday morning. Authorites still haven't figured out what killed the two. The house was very messy as if they was a fight but there are no injuries on the two. They lived with their oneyear old son,  
Harry in a small town of the name Godric's Hollow. The authorities have still not found the young boy. Search parties are searching the area but no trace of him has been found.''

''That's wicked!'' Maddy said, grabbing the paper from Hayle. ''Look there's a picture of the three of them.'' Maddy said pointing to three pictures below the article. ''Are these the people from your dream? You and that lady have the same eyes.''

''Yeah they are the people from my dream. Well I saw the lady and the little boy but not the man.'' Hayle replied. ''This is weird because I've never heard of a town called Godric's Hollow and this article is dated November 2nd, 1981.''

 **Hello! Here's chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit long. I felt that this all went into one chapter. Please review it. Chapter 3 will come soon. BYE for now!**

 **-Tori**


	3. A Birthday No One Will Forget

Hayle put all the boxes back onto the shelf and walked back to the lobby with Maddy.

''Mrs. Thompson, could I take this article home? Just for a day or two.'' Hayle asked the librarian.

''Ok but just for a day. You will have to return it back to the library that's a public record.'' Mrs. Thompson said.

''Have you read this article before Mrs. Thompson?'' Hayle asked.

''Yes. I have.''

''Do you know if they ever found the little boy?'' Hayle asked.

''I don't think they did.'' Mrs. Thompson said. Hayle walked out of the the library with the Maddy.

''Hayle, we have to hurry it's about to rain!" Maddy said as a loud clap of thunder sounded from the sky. Hayle and Maddy took of toward the orphanage, Haley holding the newspaper article under her jacket. By the time they reached the orphanage they were dripping wet. Hayle looked up at the orphanage an noticed that she left her window open. Hayle ran up the staircase into her bedroom to find the rain soaking her books. Hayle slammed the window shut and moved the books to her bed. She placed the article under her mattress, she was going to reread it after lights out. She had a weird feeling about the article. The rest of the day went by in a blur until it reached 11:00.

''Alright everyone, it's time to get ready for bed.'' Ms. Lockwood called from the hallway. Ms. Lockwood had a special way of getting everyone ready for bed. She calls your name and your roommate's name. One of us gets the hallway bathroom and ones gets the downstairs bathroom. She doesn't really care when we go to sleep but if our grades slip we get grounded.

''Hayle and Maddy!'' Ms. Lockwood called.

''I call it!'' Hayle yelled.

''You always call it!'' Maddy said. Hayle opened their door, Hayle walked into the hall bathroom to brush her teeth while Maddy walked downstairs. When Hayle got back to her bed she instantly fell asleep.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY -**

''Wake up!'' Maddy called. Hayle woke with a start, not noticing that it was morning.

''Did I wake you up again?'' Hayle asked Maddy.

''No it's morning Hayle.'' Maddy said. Hayle sat up and looked out the window. It was still cloudy from the storm yesterday. Hayle got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

''Here you go Hayle!'' Ms. Lockwood said putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in on the table in front of her. ''Your favorite right?''

''Yeah.'' Hayle said.

''Why does Hayle get chocolate chip pancakes while we get waffles?'' Mike said.

''Because it's her birthday obvioulsy!'' Ms. Lockwood said. She had totally forgotten that today was her 11th birthday. Maddy ate her pancakes and ran up to her room and grabbed the article from under her matress. She read it again and again. She knew that the lady who died and the child who went missing were in her nightmare. The things she couldn't quite understand were why was she having dreams about these people and how the green light killed that lady but not the boy and how that green light even killed the lady in the first place.

 **\- MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS -**

When the bell rang Ms. Lockwood answered the door. It was an older man, he had a very long white beard that match the length of his hair.

''Hello. May I help you?'' Ms. Lockwood asked.

''I hope. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I run a school and I was hoping you could tell me if a girl named Hayle Porter lives here.''

''Why yes she does. Please come inside. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions?'' Ms. Lockwood asked.

''Of course you can.'' Albus Dumbledore said. Ms. Lockwood showed him into her office which was right by the front door. Ms. Lockwood sat in an office chair behind her desk while Dumbledore took one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

''So what is this school's name.'' Ms. Lockwood asked.

''It is a school called Hogwarts.''

''I've never heard of it.''

''Well it's in Scotland. Hayle caught our attention. This school is a very big opportunity for Hayle.''

''Well I wouldn't want to stop Hayle from reaching her full potential.''

''Is it alright if I talk with Hayle?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Of course. Here I'll show you to her room.'' Ms. Lockwood got out of her seat and walked into the hallway, Dumbledore followed. She walked up the steps and turned to the left. She walked all the way down the hallway and knocked on the last door.

''Hayle, you have a visitor.'' Ms. Lockwood said. She opened the door to find Hayle sitting on her bed reading an article. ''Where did you get that?''

''The library. Mrs. Thompson let me borrow it.'' Hayle said putting the article down.

''Alright, well I'll be right outside if you need me.'' Ms. Lockwood said while closing the door.

''Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore.'' Dumbledore said pulling up the chair that went with Hayle's desk.

 **Hi everyone! Hope you like this new chapter, i know there's not a lot of action in this one but it will get better. Please review! Next chapter coming soon. Bye!**

 **-Tori**


	4. What Really Happened 10 Years Ago

''Hello I'm Hayle Porter.'' Hayle said.

''I know who you are. I've come to ask you a few questions.'' Dumbledore said.

''Are you the doctor, I knew Maddy would tell Ms. Lockwood. She can't keep a secret.'' Hayle said more to herself than Dumbledore. ''I swear it's nothing serious!''

''What are you talking about? What secret?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Well my roommate Maddy, I keep waking her up in the middle of the night because I have the same nightmare almost every night. Yesterday she said she'll go to Ms. Lockwood.'' Hayle said.

''Can you explain to me the dreams your having?''

''Well it starts by me opening my eyes and I'm on a staircase, the house is a wreck but I can hear voices from upstairs so I run upstairs and she a lady she has long red hair she was standing between a a man and a crib, at first I can't see what or who's in the crib but the lady was crying saying something like ''Take me not Harry!'' and then the man with the cloak on said something like ''Avadra Kedavra.'' and the lady just collasped so I run over to help her but I find out that she's dead. I yell at the man to stop but he doesn't he steps closer to the crib and does to same to the child in the crib but something happens a bolt of green light lightly hits him on the forehead but them it shoots back at the guy in the cloak and then he dissapears. Then I wake up.'' Hayle said only stopping to take a breath once or twice like she rehearsed this many times.

''Very peculiar. Did you ever see the man's face?''

''No.''

''It must be the soul bond. '' Dumbledore said under his breath.

''What about a soul bond.'' Hayle said looking at Dumbledore.

''Ok. I was going to wait later to explain everything but the soul bond is beginning to take affect again.''

''If it helps I found a article about them.'' Hayle said giving the article about the Potter's to Dumbledore.

''I know this is going to sound very odd but your going to have to listen carefully. These two people, Lily and James Potter they are your parents and the little boy Harry he's your twin brother.''

''What!''

''Have you ever done anything strange like magical?'' Dumbledore said.

''You mean like a witch or something?'' Hayle asked.

''Yes. Like a witch.''

''Are you telling me I'm a witch!'' Hayle said.

''Yes, I am.'' Dumbledore said.

''I knew it! I knew I was different ever since I made one of my books float last year, I knew it!'' Hayle said jumping up from her bed.

''Yes well this will make things a lot simpiler now that you know. Ok, you know the cloaked man that you saw in your dream, his name was Lord Voldemort. He was one of the darkest wizards in the entire world. That night he came to your parent's house and killed your mother and father but when he tried to kill your twin Harry, the spell rebounded and killed him instead of Harry. What Lord Voldemort didn't know was that you were sleeping in room across the hall. Harry is famous in the wizarding world because of this he's the only known survivor of the killing curse which is what that bolt of green light was in your dream. He is known as ''The Boy Who Lived''. He also vanquished the Dark Lord but we can never be too sure. There are ways he can come back.''

''What soul bond were you talking about?'' Hayle asked trying to understand all this new information.

''Well when you and Harry were born Lily put a soul bond on you two. The soul bond will always keep you two together no matter the distance but it also linked your souls together so if one of your soul's is damaged the other's will be too. It only works on people who are related to each other. So when Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse it damaged his soul so your soul was damaged as well. Do you have a scar on your forehead?'' Dumbledore said.

''Yeah.'' Hayle said while parting her hair so you could see a thin white scar on her forehead.

''Harry has one exactly like yours but you can see it better because the curse actually touched his soul. The reason you have the scar is because you have been bound together.'' Dumbledore said taking a deep breathe ''Well we've got to get going!'' Dumbledore said standing up and returning the chair back to her desk.

''Where are we going?'' Hayle asked.

''Well we've got to get your stuff for school of course.''

 **Hi! Here's chapter four. This one is also a bit boring but I promise it gets better I promise! Well next chapter coming soon.**

 **-Tori!**


	5. Diagon Alley

Dumbledore and Hayle walked into the hallway to find Ms. Lockwood pacing the hallway.

''Is it alright if I take Hayle to get some of her school supplies?'' Dumbledore said.

''Yes, alright but I need her back by dinner.'' Ms. Lockwood said.

 **\- 2 HOURS LATER -**

''Alright were here.'' Dumbledore said. looking up at a tiny inn named ''The Leaky Cauldron'' Dumbledore and Hayle walked into the inn to find it quite busy for such a small place. The man over the counter looked up and noticed them,

''Ah Proffesor, would you like anything?'' the man over the bar asked.

''Sorry can't today I'm afraid on helping Miss. Hayle here get some of her stuff for Hogwarts.'' Dumbledore said. ''Come along now, Hayle.'' Dumbledore and Hayle headed for the back of the inn until they reached a door. Dumbledore opened the to a room with a brick wall in front of them but this didn't suprise Dumbledore he walked right up to the wall and took out his wand and tapped a pattern in the bricks nothing happened for a moment but then a hole began to form in the bricks. Once the hole was big enough they walked through it. It seemed as if they just walked through a portle. There were tons of shops lining the sides of the road with weird names like Madam Malkin's, and Ollivander's.

''Proffesor, I don't have any money.'' Hayle said.

''Well that's what Gringotts Bank is for. Your mother and father left money for you and Harry.''

When they reached Gringotts Hayle could do nothing but stare at it. It was built of white marble and Gringotts Bank written acrossed it in gold letters. Hayle opened the doors to find another suprise. There were two lines of desk of desks the one at the end of the hallway. At the desk were some kind of creatures that had big ears and long noses.

''Proffesor what are those things?'' Hayle whispered to Dumbledore

''There goblins, Hayle. Smart but cunning creatures.''

Dumbledore walked up to the desk at the end of the hall and said,

''I would like to access the Potter vault.'' Dumbledore said to the goblin.

''Again.'' the goblin said to Dumbldore and leaning over the counter to look at Hayle. ''Ah I see. Well Griphook will show you to your vault.'' the goblin said still staring at Hayle.

 **\- AFTER ONE CART RIDE -**

''Vault 687.'' Griphook said. Griphook took the key from Dumbledore and unlocked the door. Inside the vault was piles of flat coins.

''This is wizard's money?'' Hayle asked.

''Yes. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts.''

''Hayle took a small bag off a hook next to the door and filled it with as much would fit.

After Hayle and Dumbledore left Gringotts they got Hayle everything she needed included a new black owl.

''Now the last thing I need is a wand.'' Hayle said.

''Well Ollivander's is the place to get your wand. Is it alright if you go alone, I have something that I need to check on.''

''Ok.'' Hayle said.

Hayle walked into Ollivander's to find the place very messy. There were lines of bookshelves with thin, long boxes on them.

''Hello? Hello.'' Hayle called it seemed as if the shop was empty until a man walked out from behind one and stared at Hayle. The man was older and had white hair, his eyes were piercing blue like he could see into your soul.

''Hello Ms. Potter, I wondered if I would be seeing you. Your brother was here only hours ago.'' the man said. Hayle guessed this was Mr. Ollivander.

''My brother was here...today?'' Hayle asked.

''Why yes.'' Mr. Ollivander said while walking back between the shelves. He picked out a box and handed Hayle a wand. ''Well give it a wave!'' Hayle waved the wand and a vase of flowers exploded. ''Nope.'' Mr. Ollivander said while grabbing the wand from her and putting it back. Hayle must have went through ten wands before they found the right one.

''This wand is 11'', made of willow, and has the core of a phoenix feather.'' Mr. Ollivander said. Hayle paid for her wand and thanked Mr. Ollivander for his help as she walked back onto the street of Diagon Alley.


End file.
